I-K-K-I
by Tsubaki Audhi
Summary: "Lu nggak boleh ketemu sama adek gue."/"WOOIII! SHUN! NIH GUE ANTERIN SEMVAK LU! TADI GUE NEMU DI RUMAHNYA SI HYOGA!"/Kemudian terlihat aura hitam ala pembunuh yang muncul dari tubuh Ikki. Tatapan matanya yang menusuk seakan ingin membunuh Hyoga saat itu juga./"KAMVRET! GUE BUNUH LU, HYOGA PIRANG SIALAN!"/ First fic in this fandom! Salam kenal semuanya, semoga kalian suka.


I. K. K. I.

Kalau digabung jadi apa?

IKKI?

Yep, Ikki.

Dia adalah cowok yang tampangnya sangar. Ganteng, sih, tapi galak banget. Meskipun tidak pernah berbicara kasar, tapi ancamannya itu, lho. Menakutkan. Satu kerlingan matanya saja bisa membuat orang bergidik, merinding, kemudian lari terbirit-birit kalau korbannya anak kecil.

Dia punya adik cowok, namanya Shun. Berbanding jungkir balik sama kakaknya, Shun ini anaknya super pendiem. Hatinya lembut banget, baik hati, polos pula. Ditambah, cantiknya minta ampun, ngalahin cewek. _Plus_, dia pandai ngurus rumah. Mulai dari masak, bangunin Ikki tiap pagi, bikini bekal, dan lain-lain. Ah, pokoknya dia itu tipe _uke_ sempurna idaman semua _seme_, dah.

Ikki sayang banget sama adeknya ini. Wajar aja, sih. Secara mereka cuma tinggal berdua aja setelah kedua orang tua mereka meninggal dalam kecelakaan. Itu cerita lama belasan tahun yang lalu, mereka tidak mau membahasnya.

Sejak itu, Ikki selalu melindungi Shun. Yah, meskipun dia emang selalu melindungi adiknya tercinta itu sejak mereka masih orok, waktu masih bocah cebol ingusan yang kalo diganggu main nangis aja gitu. Ikki bahkan rela mengotori tangannya dengan menonjok muka anak orang demi Shun. Maklum saja, muka cantik Shun emang sering dijadiin bulan-bulanan bocah bandel, yang dengan seenak jidat jenong mereka menjadikannya samsak buat latihan tinju.

Ikki juga pernah hampir mecahin kepala om-om pake pemukul _baseball_. Gara-gara si om –entah sengaja atau tidak- menyentuh pantat Shun di kereta.

_Of course_, karena Ikki masuk klub _baseball_, dan secara kebetulan dia bawa tongkatnya, dengan gerakan kilat kakak Shun tercinta ini memukul kepala si om sampe tersungkur pingsan. Kasian, deh. Itu juga tadinya Ikki mau mukul ntuh om sampe nggak bernapas lagi, tapi tidak jadi karena Shun mencegahnya.

Sepanjang sejarah pencatatan amal ibadah mereka, Shun selalu bersama Ikki, Ikki pun juga selalu menemani Shun di mana pun mereka berada. Mereka berdua tak terpisahkan sejak lahir. Selalu bersama dunia akhirat.

Yah, kalau mau diukur, sih. Kadar Ikki sudah bisa dikategorikan sebagai…

_Brother complex._

* * *

.

.

* * *

I-K-K-I

Disclaimer:

Kalau saya yang punya Saint Seiya, berarti saya hebat, dong. Belum lahir udah bikin komik, hehehe…

Saint Seiya © Masami Kurumada

Warning:

Shonen-ai! OOC! Polos!Shun, Lemot!Seiya, Abal, aneh, ga jelas, setengah bahasa Indonesia dan setengah bahasa gaul, bahasa lebay, ada beberapa kata kotor yang tidak boleh ditiru, jelek, pendek, humor garing, dan lain-lain

Awas!

Membaca fic ini dapat membuat Anda kejang-kejang, ayan di tempat, katarak mendadak, tiba-tiba mual, dan gangguan penglihatan!

Newbie alert!

First fic in this fandom!

Selamat membaca, semoga terhibur…

Tidak suka tidak usah baca, simple kan?

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sekarang, Ikki dan Shun sudah besar. Ikki berusia delapan belas tahun, dan Shun enam belas tahun. Ikki kelas tiga, dan Shun baru masuk SMA. Shun tidak lagi selalu bergantung pada Ikki, dia sudah bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri sejak menyabet sabuk cokelat dalam ilmu bela diri _karate_ yang diikutinya dari SMP.

Teman-teman Shun juga bertambah banyak. Tapi yang paling dekat hanya Seiya, Shiryu, dan Hyoga.

Seiya itu teman main Shun sejak kelas lima SD. Ketika Seiya dan keluarganya pindah ke sebelah rumah Shun, mereka jadi sering main dan berangkat sekolah berdua. Eh, maksudnya bertiga, tambah Ikki.

Orangnya baik, ramah, tapi narsis minta ampun, dan ngeselin tingkat dewa. Jangan heran nanti kalau sudah punya twetter, atau apalah namanya itu, dia bakalan teriak sambil lompat-lompat, "GUE JUGA UDAH PUNYA TWETTER! POLOU GUE, YAH, ET SEIYACOWOKCAKEP! OKE?" dengan kadar kenarsisan luar biasa. Disertai pose yang tidak kalah narsisnya.

Jangan heran juga kalau dia bela-belain dateng ke rumah. Memohon dengan muka memelas sambil bersujud-sujud, tak peduli suasana mendung hujan deras dibarengi angin ribut berikut petir yang menggelegar di mana-mana, hanya untuk meminjam uang buat traktir ceweknya makan.

Yang tadinya mau minjemin karena kasihan liat muka melasnya, jadi kesel seketika denger alasannya dateng ke rumah sambil melanglang buana begitu.

Ckckck. Tapi, gitu-gitu Seiya punya dua cewek, lho. Mana dua-duanya kece lagi. Yang satu tajir abis, yang satu nona besar. Yang satu pinter nggak ketulungan, yang satu primadona sekolah.

Bhew, pantes aja dia pake minjem duit segala buat nraktir dua ceweknya itu makan. Wong, dua-duanya kaya raya jaya baya.

Jangan ditanya kenapa dua-duanya mau jadi pacar Seiya, Shun tak mau tahu, sungguh.

Jangan ditanya juga kenapa Seiya nyembunyiin fakta kalau dia punya dua cewek ke semua orang, kecuali Shun, Shiryu, Hyoga, dan Ikki. Shun juga tak mau tahu hal yang begitu.

Baik, cukup dengan Seiya.

Mari beralih ke Shiryu.

Kalau Shiryu, dia pendiam. Tapi dia itu bukan diem-diem kalem adem ayem mingkem kayak Shun. Diemnya Shiryu lebih mengarah kepada sisi _cool_-nya. Biasalah, orang ganteng. Nggak di _anime_ mana pun, yang namanya orang ganteng itu, WAJIB _stay cool_.

Shiryu sebenernya baik. Cuma dia terlalu _jaim_ dan _stoic_. Bahkan hampir tidak punya ekspresi kecuali kalo lagi kaget atau berpikir. Itu juga hanya tampil sepersekian detik.

Shun tidak mau tahu bagaimana rasanya jadi orang yang hampir tak memiliki ekspresi. Meskipun kadang ia menginginkannya.

Hmm… Kalau Hyoga?

Yah, Hyoga itu agak unik, sih. Dia lumayan baru juga buat Shun, soalnya. Habis, mereka baru ketemu pas SMA ini. Waktu SMP memang pernah kenal, cuma tidak terlalu akrab. Sekarang, karena sekelas –dan Hyoga pernah sekelas dengan Seiya di zaman SMP- otomatis Shun dekat dengannya juga.

Yang Shun tahu, Hyoga itu anaknya tajir. Tajir banget malah! Ayahnya punya perusahaan gede, juga punya yayasan pendidikan dari TK sampai SMA. Ibunya desainer busana terkenal. Tapi bagusnya, Hyoga sama sekali nggak sombong. Dia menolak sekolah di yayasan milik ayahnya karena pengen jadi anak yang biasa aja, padahal dia bisa masuk ke sana dengan mudah.

Meskipun baik banget sama Shun, Ikki nggak suka sama si Hyoga. Hyoga pun juga nggak suka sama Ikki.

Tahu kenapa?

Karena Hyoga suka sama Shun.

Ikki menganggap, Hyoga bakalan ngerebut adiknya kapan saja. Karena pesona dan ketajirannya. Walaupun dia tahu Shun bukan tipe _matre_, tapi bisa aja terjadi, kan? Hyoga amat ganteng dan baik hati soalnya, walaupun baik hatinya cuma buat Shun seorang, sih.

Dia pikir, kehadiran Hyoga pasti bisa 'merusak' adiknya tercinta. Entah pikirannya yang ntar ngalor ngidul mikirin Hyoga kemana-mana. Atau jadi ngejar-ngejar ntuh cowok setengah mati kayak kerasukan setan.

Sedangkan Hyoga menganggap, Ikki tuh mengganggu dia banget. Dia mau pedekate sama Shun, kok kakaknya yang repot? Adeknya, kan bukan anak kecil lagi.

Shun tidak tahu menahu masalah kakaknya yang nggak suka sama Hyoga, ntuh cengunguk berdua menyembunyikan semuanya dengan rapi. Biar Shun tidak curiga. Cowok cantik nan polos bin lemot minta ampun itu tidak tahu soal Hyoga yang suka sama dia. Dia hanya suka sama Hyoga, tapi tidak tahu dengan perasaan Hyoga-nya sendiri padanya.

Ups, keceplosan.

Yap, Shun suka Hyoga, Hyoga suka Shun. Mereka sama-sama suka, tapi masing-masing tidak ada yang tahu. Mereka merasa cuma menyukai secara sepihak saja.

Kenapa Shun tidak tahu Hyoga naksir dia? Itu karena Shun terlalu polos. Dia mengira Hyoga baik sama dia karena mereka sudah saling kenal. Dia tidak begitu memikirkan soal perbedaan yang terlihat ketika mereka berlima sedang bersama. Bagaimana perbedaan sikap Hyoga pada dirinya dengan sikap Hyoga ke teman-temannya yang lain, terutama kakaknya.

Kenapa Hyoga tidak tahu Shun naksir dia? Itu karena Hyoga tidak mau berharap banyak. Ia tahu Shun merupakan satu dari sekian banyak orang yang masih polos. Karena itu, dia pikir hanya dengan menyukai Shun sudah membuatnya bahagia. Ouh… _so_ suiiit. Cie, ciee… kalau Saori, salah satu pacarnya Seiya denger hal ini, sih, bisa dipastikan dia akan teriak-teriak heboh. Kemudian dia akan mencalonkan diri dengan semangat menggebu agar bisa menjadi mak comblangnya Hyoga dalam hal mendapatkan Shun.

Ah, dasar. Padahal anaknya kece, tapi ternyata tukang bikin ribut. Sama aja kek pacarnya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Ai. Kei. Kei. Ai.

Empat karakter. Empat huruf. Satu kata.

Es. Eic. Yu. En.

Empat karakter. Empat huruf. Satu kata.

Kategorinya sama. Nama dan orangnya yang berbeda.

Yang satu, dibaca Ikki.

Yang satu lagi, dibaca Shun.

Mereka berdua yang membuat Hyoga pusing tujuh keliling. Kakak adik yang begitu memenuhi kepala Hyoga.

Pasalnya, ia suka si adik, Shun.

Tapi, di mana pun mereka bertemu, pasti Shun bersama kakaknya, Ikki, yang ekstra _brother comp__lex_ itu.

Mau gandengan tangan, ada dia. Mau jalan bareng berduaan, eh, tiba-tiba dia nongol. Mau ngajak nonton bioskop, dia bilang mau ikut. Bahkan mau ke rumah Hyoga pun, Ikki menceramahi sang adik tercinta agar berhati-hati terhadapnya. Seakan dirinya adalah binatang buas yang siap menyerang Shun kapan saja.

Haah... Entah sampai kapan Hyoga harus menghadapi 'tuan sangar yang kelewat sayang adik' itu...

"Lu nggak boleh ketemu sama adek gue."

Begitu kata Ikki kalau Hyoga datang ke rumah. Sendirian. Kalau bareng sama Seiya atau Shiryu, sih, baginya tidak masalah. Tapi kalau Hyoga datang sendiri, ooo tidak bisa.

Adiknya tersayang harus terus ia lindungi.

Demi dewi kemenangan Athena!

Eh, apa hubungannya?

Dalam hati, Hyoga jengkel sendiri. Normal, lah. Tingkah Ikki seperti seorang ayah yang melindungi anak gadisnya dari cowok-cowok hidung belang. Bahkan perkataannya tadi begitu menusuk. Hyoga bisa merasakan Ikki seakan bilang, "Lu haram ketemu adek gue tercinta. Pergi atau gue banting lu!"

Bukan hanya sekali Hyoga datang sendiri ke rumah IkkiShun. Ribuan kali. Hampir tiap minggu malah. Kecuali kalau mereka lagi kumpul berlima.

Ngomong-ngomong, mereka berlima udah kayak geng. Bahkan punya nama sendiri. Nama kelompok mendekati geng mereka itu 'Saint'. Nggak tahu tuh, dapet namanya dari mana, yang ngusulin si Shiryu.

Terus, si Seiya, dengan tingkat narsis luar biasa, berkata dengan pede kalau nama geng mereka seharusnya 'Saint Seiya'. Kemudian kepalanya kena jitak Shiryu karena bilang 'Saint Seiya' itu nama yang keren. Sedangkan yang lain setuju dengan pendapat Shiryu, kalau nama 'Saint Seiya' itu norak.

Balik ke Hyoga dan Ikki.

"Masa' gue nggak boleh ketemu sama sohib gue, sih?" sahut Hyoga dongkol. Sebenernya dia mau bilang 'calon pacar' di kata 'sohib' itu, tapi tidak jadi. Maaf saja, dia tidak mau mati muda, terima kasih.

Ikki menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. Menghalangi pintu masuk ke rumahnya dengan badannya yang tinggi besar. Sempurna sekali untuk mencegah Hyoga masuk.

Hyoga memutar matanya, kesabarannya sudah mulai habis. Cukup, deh. Masa' cuma mau ketemu gebetan susahnya minta ampun, sih?

"Lu mau apa ama adek gue? Kalo nggak ada urusan penting mending pulang aja sana!" bentak Ikki tanpa titik koma. Hyoga berusaha buat sabar. Prinsipnya, orang sabar pasti disayang pacar!

Berhubung Hyoga belum punya pacar –yah, kalau Camus nggak bisa dikategorikan sebagai pacar-, si rambut pirang ngejreng itu mengganti prinsipnya.

Orang sabar pasti disayang calon pacar!

Heh, rupanya dia sudah tertular virus narsisnya Seiya.

Memutar otaknya, Hyoga mencari berbagai alasan untuk membuat Ikki mengerti. Disembunyiinnya rapet-rapet sekuntum bunga tulip warna putih yang barusan dia beli buat dikasih sama Shun. Oh, rupanya dia mau ngajak Shun nge-_date_.

"Siapa yang dateng, Kak?"

Ah, suara itu…

Shun!

"Bukan siapa-siapa, cuma-"

"Shun, ini aku, Hyoga!"

"-orang aneh…" lanjut Ikki kesal. Dengan kejengkelan luar biasa, ia memaki Hyoga dalam hati karena sudah memotong kalimatnya. Dia kalah cepat. Sedangkan Hyoga tersenyum penuh kemenangan. '_Berhasil_…'

Kepala hijau Shun menyembul dari balik pintu, mata hijaunya berbinar saat tahu Hyoga sudah berdiri di depan rumahnya. "Hyoga-_kun_! Ayo, masuk! Biar kubuatkan teh!" katanya riang. Melongsor keluar dari dalam rumah, melewati Ikki begitu saja, dan menggamit tangan Hyoga sebelum membawa si pemilik tangan masuk.

Saat melewati Ikki, Hyoga memeletkan lidahnya. 'Gue menang, Gorilla berambut biru!'

Saat melewati Hyoga, Ikki memberikannya _deathglare_ terbaik yang ia punya. 'Awas lu, Pirang!'

Hehe, mengerjai kakak gebetan yang _brother complex_ ternyata menyenangkan juga. Walau harus menanggung resiko terbesarnya jika gagal.

Shun meninggalkan Hyoga yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu untuk mengambilkannya minuman, Hyoga menyahutinya dengan kalem. Padahal dalam hati girang sendiri, membayangkan dirinya akan dilayani seperti itu kalau sudah menikah dengan cowok cantik itu nanti.

Saat sedang berfantasi tentang kehidupannya bersama Shun kelak, Ikki tiba-tiba duduk di sofa berhadapan dengan Hyoga. Cowok ganteng tapi sangar itu menatapnya lekat-lekat, dan Hyoga balas menatapnya dengan tajam melalui mata birunya.

Ctar.

Saking serius dan tajamnya mereka bertatapan, sampai ada kilatan petir yang menyambung mata mereka.

"Wah, aku nggak tahu kalau Kak Ikki dan Hyoga-kun seakrab ini," komentar Shun, membawakan nampan berisi tiga gelas teh hangat dan sepiring kue kering. "Aku membuatnya sendiri, semoga kalian suka," senyumnya.

Dengan gerakan kilat, tangan Ikki dan Hyoga berebut mengambil kue yang dari baunya saja sudah sangat menggoda itu. Bagi mereka, apa pun yang dibuat Shun pasti enak, dan tidak akan mereka lewatkan walaupun hanya sepotong kue.

Ikki mendengus, "Nggak juga, tuh," mencomot sekeping kue yang tersaji di atas meja, "Biasa aja, kok," menyeruput sedikit teh hangat dari Shun.

Hyoga menaikkan bahu, tidak peduli. "Terserah. Tapi aku ingin mendalami hubungan baik dengan…"

Sengaja memotong perkataannya, Hyoga meminum setengah dari cangkir tehnya.

"Calon kakak ipar."

JDER.

Sedetik setelah Hyoga menyelesaikan kalimatnya –tentu saja dengan suara berbisik, biar Shun tidak dengar-, terlihat aura hitam ala pembunuh yang muncul dari tubuh Ikki. Tatapan matanya yang menusuk seakan ingin membunuh Hyoga saat itu juga.

Tapi bukan Hyoga namanya kalau hanya dengan begitu nyalinya langsung ciut. Dengan gagah berani ia menampilkan seringai licik penuh percaya diri kepada Ikki. Yang disambut kakak Shun itu dengan pelototan mengerikan.

"Eh? Hyoga-_kun_ bilang apa tadi? Aku nggak dengar," suara lembut Shun terdengar begitu manis di telinga Hyoga. Seketika itu juga menghilangkan aura hitam di tubuh Ikki dan menghapus seringai kemenangan di wajah si pemuda pirang.

"Bukan apa-apa…" sahut Hyoga, dengan tumbennya disertai senyuman. Sebenernya sengaja, biar Ikki makin mendidih.

'Pirang sialan! Masih juga lu tebar pesona ama adek gue!'

Begitulah kira-kira arti pandangan mata Ikki saat ini. Mengabaikan Shun yang tidak mengerti –maklum, Shun bukan kategori pria kuat, jadi dia nggak ngerti apa-apa dengan pertandingan tatap-tatapan mata ala kakak dan temannya itu-, Hyoga menyahut bak telepati pada Ikki,

'Mau gue tebar pesona, kek, tebar padi, kek. Bukan urusan lu, Gorilla!'

Sedetik, pandangan Shun beralih pada kakaknya.

'Jelas itu urusan gue, karena ini nyangkut Shun!'

Kemudian, kepalanya berpaling kepada Hyoga.

'Terus kenapa? Shun bukan anak kecil lagi, kali. Harusnya lu bisa ngelepas dia, dasar _brother complex_!'

Ikki.

'Sembarangan lu! Emangnya salah kalo gue ngejaga sodara gue satu-satunya dari predator buas kayak lu?'

Hyoga.

'Lu yang sembarangan! Gue manusia, bukan predator! Lu kali predator, dasar Gorilla!'

Ikki lagi.

'Eh, diem lu!'

Hyoga lagi.

'Gue dari tadi diem, tau! Gorilla bego!'

Lalu, Shun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya, terlalu kebingungan dengan semua yang terjadi antara kakak dan teman baiknya itu.

'Ah, syukurlah Kak Ikki dan Hyoga-_kun_ bisa akrab. Saking akrabnya, mereka ngomong pakai bahasa mata!'

Untungnya, dia adalah anak yang kepolosannya minta dihajar. Semoga nggak dihajar beneran kalau suara hatinya tadi didengar dua dedemit penggemarnya, yang sedang 'memakai bahasa mata' demi memperebutkannya.

Terus, gimana nasib bunga tulip putih yang dibawa Hyoga buat Shun tadi?

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

ZRAAAASSSHHH…

"Buju! Ujannya gede banget! Gimana mau pulang, nih?" keluh Seiya. Hujan hari itu, tepat di jam pulang sekolah, emang gede banget. Pake payung pun, nggak akan ada gunanya. Mending nunggu dulu di sekolah, dah, daripada basah.

Shun mengeluarkan hapenya setelah merasakan getaran di kantong celana seragamnya. "Halo, Kak Ikki?" serunya agak keras, takut si Ikki jadi gangguan pendengaran karena hujan.

"_Shun?_ _Lagi di mana sekarang?"_ sahut Ikki, juga hampir berteriak.

"Aku masih di sekolah. Kakak di mana?"

"_Kakak ada urusan sebentar, masih ada bimbel buat ujian masuk universitas. Kamu pulang duluan, ya? Ke rumah siapa dulu, kek, yang deket. Kalo ujannya dah berhenti baru pulang, oke?"_ celoteh Ikki panjang.

"Iya, Kak," Shun menanggapi dengan sabar dan kalem, mengerti dengan keadaan kakaknya yang seperti 'itu'.

"_Hati-hati, Shun."_

"Iya, Kakak juga."

_Pip_.

"Gimana, Shun? Mau ikut, nggak?" tanya Shiryu tiba-tiba. Rupanya ketika Shun menelepon kakaknya tadi, tiga orang yang tersisa membuat rencana.

Bingung, Shun tidak menjawab apa-apa. "Yosh! Kalo gitu, ayo, Shun! Kita ke rumah Hyoga!" tarik Seiya, menembus derasnya hujan dengan membawa serta tubuh Shun. Dua yang lain segera mengikuti di belakang mereka.

"Eh!? Tunggu, Seiya!" jerit Shun hendak memprotes. Namun kata-katanya tenggelam dalam suara gemuruh jutaan tetes air yang turun ke jalanan. Mengambil kesempatan, mereka bermain hujan-hujanan kayak anak SD dulu, baru ke rumah Hyoga.

Dan, di sinilah mereka berempat.

Di apartemen Hyoga.

Mereka memilih untuk berteduh di sana, karena apartemen yang disewa Hyoga adalah rumah paling deket di antara rumah mereka berempat, kalau dihitung dari jarak sekolah. Selain itu, ketiga orang sisanya belum pernah ke rumah Hyoga.

Yah, meskipun mereka sebenernya tahu, ntuh cowok pirang ogah banget nunjukin rumahnya. Wong isinya kagak ada apa-apa. Paling cuma tempat tidur, alat-alat dapur seadanya, lemari satu, ama meja kecil satu buat belajar sekaligus makan.

"Gue mandi dulu, siapa yang ngintip nggak bakal dimaafin!" ancem Seiya, pas situasi dah kayak gini masih aja sempet narsis. Emangnya siapa, sih, yang mau ngeliat badan dia? Mungkin salah satu dari kedua pacarnya juga ogah.

Tiga orang yang lain, pasrah menunggu di balkon. Biar kamar Hyoga nggak terlalu basah. Mereka berempat sebenernya dah sangat basah kuyup, ujannya gede banget, sih.

Dan lagi-lagi, di balkon itu, selagi Seiya mandi, mereka main ujan-ujanan lagi. Persis banget kayak anak SD yang belum puas main ujan.

Barangkali, masa kecil mereka suram.

Abis Seiya, giliran si tuan rumah, Hyoga yang mandi.

Secara tak sadar, dari tadi Shun terus memperhatikan Hyoga.

Dalem hati, Shun menganggap Hyoga tuh ganteng. Apalagi pas rambutnya basah begitu. Bhew, keren banget!

Psshh-

Cowok cantik itu merasa seluruh darah di dalam tubuhnya mengalir ke pipinya.

"WOOIII! SHUN! NIH GUE ANTERIN SEMVAK LU! TADI GUE NEMU DI RUMAHNYA SI HYOGA!"

Sorenya, Seiya dateng ke rumah IkkiShun. Sambil bawa-bawa celana dalem cowok warna kuning genteng nan ngejreng, tak lupa teriak-teriak kayak orang gila tepat di depan rumah Shun. Tanpa tahu betapa malunya Shun karena pasti didengar tetangga-

JDER.

-dan pastinya didengar kakaknya, melihat sang kakak tersayang kini sudah bermuka merah padam menahan amarah.

"Shun, ngapain kamu ke rumahnya si Hyoga?" tanya Ikki dingin. Sebenernya dia mau banget nyebut si Hyoga dengan sebutan 'Pirang sialan', tapi dengan otak lemot adiknya, dia nggak bakalan ngerti.

Shun menoleh patah-patah, takut. Ia memberikan jawaban yang patah-patah juga.

"A-ah… itu… t-tadi… kan ujan. Jadi aku, Seiya-_kun_, dan Shiryu-_kun_ pergi ke rumahnya Hyoga-_kun_, teduhan sekalian mandi. Ini aku lagi pake bajunya Hyoga-_kun_," dan wajah ketakutan, harap diingat. Ia tahu sekali, kalau kakaknya marah memang menakutkan.

"SHUN! NIH, GUE ANTERIN PUNYA LU! DAH DICUCIIN SI HYOGA TUH!" masih nggak sadar situasi, Seiya teriak lagi. Kali ini dengan volume suara yang bisa bikin kaca rumah pada pecah.

Untungnya kaca rumah IkkiShun udah dimantrain, jadinya kuat, hehehe…

"Hyoga…" geram Ikki, mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat.

Karena dikacangin, Seiya memutuskan untuk masuk nyelongsor begitu saja ke dalam rumah. "Shun! Kok lu nggak jawab, sih? Emangnya ada a-"

"Seiya cuma becanda, kok, Kak…"

"-apaan, sih?"

Shun menoleh pada Seiya, yang baru saja masuk ke rumahnya. Kebetulan sekali, Shun ingin meminta cowok itu untuk menjelaskannya pada kakaknya. "Seiya, kamu cuma becanda tadi, kan? Itu bukan punyaku, kan?" tanyanya, meskipun lebih terdengar memaksa.

Seiya kebingungan. Celana yang ia bawa memang punya Shun, menurutnya. "Eh? Nggak, kok. Nih, ada tulisan 'S'-nya. Gue inget banget, kalo gue nggak punya semvak kayak gini. Shiryu juga nggak mau ngaku, berarti ini punya lu, Shun," terangnya kalem, nggak ngeliat kondisi Shun, sekarang bagaikan anak gadis yang mau lari ke rumah pacarnya, dengan tidak disetujui muka sangar sang ayah (baca: Ikki).

CTAR.

"Eeeh ! ?"

Shun bisa membayangkan ada _background_ gunung meletus beserta petir menggelegar hebat, di belakang Ikki.

"Tadi siang lu mandi sama Hyoga, kan?" tanya Seiya lagi, masih dengan ekspresi inosen yang nggak nyadar sikon. Sekalian muka nyebelinnya yang seakan minta ditabok.

Shun syok setengah mati, meneguk ludah pahit ketakutan. Tadi siang dia emang mandi sama Hyoga. Tapi bukan mandi di kamar mandi berduaan, dia mandi ujan berempat bareng-bareng ama Seiya dan Shiryu juga.

Ikki semakin panas. Memendam kebencian yang amat sangat kepada cowok pirang yang bernama Hyoga. Kebenciannya pada tuh cowok sekarang sudah berkali-kali lipat dibanding sebelumnya. Pasti Hyoga udah meracuni Shun! Menodainya! Ups…

Tapi, dia nggak mau nuduh adeknya yang mulai. Bener, deh, Ikki nggak tega nyalahin Shun. Dia yakin Shun bukan orang yang kayak begitu. Pasti semua ini Hyoga biangnya!

"Kakak… maksud Seiya tuh bukan begitu… K-kami tadi itu-"

"KAMVRET! GUE BUNUH LU, HYOGA PIRANG SIALAN!"

"HIEEEE! KAK IKKI, JANGAAAN!

Yah, sepertinya, perjuangan Hyoga untuk mendapatkan Shun, hanya akan berakhir sampai di sini saja.

Sebab besok, ia pasti sudah tinggal nama. Bisa dilihat lewat batu nisannya… Ckckck, kasian, ya...

* * *

_**END**_.

* * *

A/N (Audhi's Note):

Tes, tes…

Oh, oke…

Ha-halo, semuanya… #lambai ragu

Sa-saya… author baru di Fandom Saint Seiya Indonesia.

Silakan dipanggil apa aja, asal nyambung sama nama pena saya…

Asal saya, dari Fandom Inazuma Eleven Indonesia (Games)… saya udah setahun setengah di sana, meskipun sampai sekarang masih jadi author gagal yang selalu menghasilkan tulisan abal…

Saya sebenernya dah jadi fans Saint Seiya dari masih orok #lho?# dari awal sampe tamat saya nonton terus, nggak pernah ketinggalan. Tapi ceritanya dah agak lupa soalnya itu anime saya tonton waktu saya masih TK (sekitar tahun 2000-2001 gitu deh)

Abis itu, selang bertahun-tahun, satu-satunya chara yang saya inget, cuma Andromeda Shun. #maaf buat yang lain, tapi saya cuma inget Mbak Shun aj *duak

Saya yang author baru ini, masih banyak kekurangan dan ketidaktahuan, jadi mohon bantuannya, senpai sekalian…

Silakan berikan komentar pada fic ini. Entah itu cacian, makian, flame, nggak apa-apa, karena saya menyadari kalau fic ini abal dan ga jelas banget

Sekali lagi, mohon bantuannya, kawan-kawan… #bungkuk


End file.
